Un Nuevo Héroe
by ZeroStriker6
Summary: (Basado en Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza) Kirishima Todoroki conoce a un anciano llamado Izuku Midoriya, el cual le cuenta la historia del 'Antiguo Mundo', y su padre: 'Shoto Todoroki'. Siempre hay una historia que te cuentan... Pero siempre hay otra versión.


**MY HERO ACADEMIA  
EPISODIO IV: UN NUEVO HÉROE**

"—Busco a un viejo amigo de mi tío. Dice que se llamaba… ¿Deku?"

"—¿…Deku? Deku… Deku"

"—¿Usted lo conoce?"

"—Claro que lo conozco… Soy yo"

El anciano y el muchacho de pelo oscuro espinoso lubricaban y reparaban la pata robótica del perro, en la casa del viejo. La plática que tenían ellos había llegado a un punto interesante.

—Mi padre no luchó en la _Crisis_, era un maestro de taekwondo.

Confirmó el muchacho de cabellos oscuros y de mechones afilados, arreglando la pierna metálica de su gran perro oscuro. En estos días, la tecnología ha aumentado bastante, había hasta prótesis robóticas, y hasta tenían traductores para el habla animal. Al perro le decían "_Sero_", y al pequeño gato de melena morada le decían "_Mineta_". Los habían adoptado hace poco, y eran un dúo muy peculiar.

El chico se llamaba _Kirishima Todoroki_, un joven emprendedor de buen corazón y de un kosei de fuego. A pesar de sonar tan sencillo, era un joven con mucho futuro, y con una gran oportunidad para ser reconocido a nivel mundial por ser un ingeniero muy capaz.

Pero el solo quiere vivir su vida junto a su tía _Fuyumi_ y su tío _Hawks_.

—Eso fue lo que te dijo tu tía —aclaró el anciano de barbas blancas con tenues mechones verdosos—. No estaba de acuerdo con las metas de tu padre, quería que no se involucrara.

—Espere… ¿Usted luchó en la '_Crisis Heroica_'?

El anciano recordó.

La _Crisis Heroica_ fue un momento duro para el planeta y sus habitantes. El gobierno dejo de pagar a los héroes, y varios comenzaron revueltas.

Con el tiempo, esas revueltas se convirtieron en ataques terroristas. Una guerra de _Koseis_.

Muy pocos héroe quedaron, y los que prevalecieron, heredaron un gran poder: El _One For All_. Aquellas personas que luchaban por lo correcto, por los ideales de las personas, por su mundo y por el futuro, fueron los escogidos por el _Gran Torino_.

Aquellos que obtuvieron el _One For All_, fueron los últimos héroes que lucharon por la supervivencia del planeta y su moralidad.

—Si. Fui uno de los últimos héroes, al igual que tu padre —contesto el anciano acariciando su barba.

A la mente, le llegaron sus viejos momentos. Aquellos que le hacían recordar, que hace mucho fue uno de los mejores, un guerrero de espíritu inquebrantable, un novio, una persona de corazón puro…

Un héroe.

—No lo conocí… —susurro el joven.

—Era un genial luchador. Uno de los mejores héroes.

Aquellos recuerdos de Tokio, _Hosu_, la _I-Island_, incluso en la _U.A_.

Esos momentos en donde Shoto mostraba, que aunque todo esté en contra, siempre tenía alguna forma de sobresaltar y poder vencer al enemigo.

Como decían sus maestros:_ "La perfecta balanza entre agresividad y tranquilidad. Fuego y hielo"._

—Era, un muchacho astuto…

Esas memorias donde Todoroki era conocido, junto a él, como uno de los **Dos Grandes**. Uno de los mejores, pues sus efectos en la _Crisis_ eran increíbles.

Sufrieron juntos. Lucharon juntos. Hicieron todo… Juntos.

—Y… Un gran amigo.

Esos bellos recuerdos… Por un momento se distorsionaron por ira, y enojo…

—L-Lo que me recuerda, que tengo algo para ti… —el anciano se levantó y busco algo en un baúl suyo.

—¿Qué es…? —el viejo Midoriya saco un chaleco especial junto con unos brazaletes blancos con colores rojos y azules.

—El chaleco, y los brazaletes especializados de tu padre. Ayudaban con su _kosei_ y con el _One For All_.

El muchacho se colocó los brazaletes y el chaleco con cuidado.

—¿Tu kosei es _alquimia de fuego_ verdad? El poder de generar cualquier tipo de fuego y poder controlar su generación con solo un chasquido de tus dedos.

El muchacho hizo un leve chasquido de sus dedos y una llamarada de fuego apareció. Fue increíble, pudo controlar su alcance, posición y regulación para no quemar la casa del anciano.

—Por más de diez generaciones, los héroes fueron los defensores de lo correcto y de la justicia en el **Antiguo Mundo**.

**All Might**, su maestro le enseño que era la verdad, que era la justicia, que era por lo que se supone que debe luchar. La verdad, es que lo extrañaba, junto con todos los héroes como el sensei _Mic_, _Aizawa_, _Vlad_, _Mandalay_, _Pixie-Bob_, _Midnight_, entre muchos más…

Muchos, que no siguen vivos.

—Antes… De los **Días del Infierno**.

Aquellos días fueron los peores. Cuando los villanos eran respetados y tenían metas verdaderas, aquellos que luchaban por venganza, poder, alguna clase de meta. Hoy, solo luchan por dinero, mujeres, por sus pecados mortales.

Pero hubo algunos… Que tenían más de una meta.

—Antes de este **Nuevo Mundo**.

_Nuevo Mundo_.

Ideado por un alguien trastornado, alterado por la rabia, por la venganza, por el odio. Alguien que tomo el poder, alguien que fue manipulado y transformado por la peor versión de alguien.

El joven miro a Midoriya, y se sentó a su lado.

—¿C-Cómo… Cómo murió mi padre?

El anciano lo observo. No ese recuerdo…

'Ese momento de silenció, ese donde su contrincante decidió dar un salto en dirección a su él. Midoriya ya no podía seguir más... Debía terminar esta pelea.

Un grito de dolor fue arrancado del bicolor y cayó rodando a una distancia muy cercana a la lava... Sin piernas ni brazo derecho. Los látigos de un joven Midoriya los habían cortado.

—¡Tú eras el elegido! ¡Debías ayudarme a destruir al _All For One_, no unirte a su fuerza! ¡Tú ibas a darle equilibrio al _One For All_, no dejarlo en el olvido! —la mirada del bicolor seguía con sus mismas tonalidades, pero no quería llorar en su ayuda. El joven Midoriya se fue alejando de la zona con decepción en el rostro, hasta que un grito le llamo la atención.

—_**¡TE ODIO!'**_

Ese recuerdo de su juventud lo atormentaba en sus pesadillas…

—Un joven héroe llamado **Darth Murder**, un discípulo y compañero mío antes de que se desviara al mal, ayudo a la _Liga de los Villanos_ a exterminar a los héroes…

Los gritos que eran repetidos en su mente.

Las llamadas de auxilio gritando su nombre, la sangre derramada, el fuego de los soldados y, la sombra de los villanos de pie en los cuerpos de sus antiguos maestros y de viejos compañeros…

—… Fue aquel, que asesino a tu padre.

'_¡Sálvenos…!'_

'_¿¡Alguien nos escucha!? ¡Ayúdenos…!'_

'_¡Alguien venga, rápido…!'_

'_¡Los soldados se rebelaron contra mí, necesito refuerzos, repito, necesi…!'_

'_A-Auxilio…'_

'_¡Los villanos son nuestros soldados, repito, los soldados son…!'_

'_¡MIDORIYA AYÚDANOS!'_

—_Murder_ creyó que el lado del _One For All _era débil y tedioso, y el _All For One_ lo sedujo para que tomara el camino más sencillo…

Kirishima observaba al anciano, sin poder creer en aquella historia. Su abuela Rei le contaba historias de su juventud, pero siempre eran aburridas. Jamás menciono nada de su padre o sobre la _Crisis_. Una de las razones, es que su esposo —el héroe Endeavor— murió en aquella guerra…

—Ahora los héroes ya casi se han extinguido. Los pocos se han ido y así permanecen…

Kirishima entendió que la historia decía que _Murder_ era el malo, y su padre era el bueno…

Pero Izuku si sabía cómo era la historia.

Y sabía _Murder_ y su padre eran lo mismo…

**[. . .]**

'—_Lord Murder_, ¿me escuchas?

—… **Si, sensei… ¿Dónde está Yaoyorazu? ¿Ella… Está bien? ¿Está a salvo?**

—… Lo siento. Tu ira te cegó y… La terminaste matando.

—¡¿Qué!? ¡Eso no es posible! ¡Si estaba sana! ¡Yo la tenia viva! ¡La tenia conmigo!

Esas alteraciones en el _One For All_ lo sacudieron por dentro, mientras que en este entonces, todo el planeta escucho su lamento…

—**¡Nooooooooooooo!'**

Esas antiguas voces que se pudieron escuchar por el _One For All_, no dejaban dormir al anciano…

**|-| FIN |-|**

**Otro _One-Shot_ Star Wars x BNHA. Me está gustando esto. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustaría otro? Coméntame y digan que tal. Ya terminando, se despide, este chico.**


End file.
